militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Auster AOP.6
The Auster AOP.6 was a British military air observation aircraft produced by Auster Aircraft Limited to replace the numerous wartime Taylorcraft Auster aircraft then in-service. History The Auster AOP.6 (Auster Model K) was designed as a successor to the Taylorcraft Auster V, it had a strengthened fuselage, increased all-up weight and a 145 hp (108 kW) de Havilland Gipsy Major 7 engine. It had a different appearance to the wartime Austers due to the lengthened landing gear struts (due to the larger propeller), and external non-retractable aerofoil flaps. An initial production run of 296 were completed for the Royal Air Force in 1949. A second batch was produced from 1952 with a total delivered of around 400. Some aircraft ordered by the Royal Air Force aircraft were diverted to the Belgian Air Force (22) and the Royal Hong Kong Auxiliary Air Force (2). New aircraft were delivered to Royal Canadian Air Force, South African Air Force, and the Arab Legion Air Force (Jordan). A dual-control training version of the AOP.6 was produced, 77 serving as the Auster T.7 (Auster Model Q). In 1955 two T.7 aircraft were modified for use on the 1956 Commonwealth Trans-Antarctic Expedition, being designated Auster Antarctic (Auster Model C4). The aircraft had extra radio equipment, larger tail surfaces, the ability to be fitted with floats or skis as required and a bright orange finish to aid visibility. The aircraft was gradually replaced with the Auster AOP.9 from 1955 and surplus aircraft were converted to civilian use, first as the Auster 6A and later as the Beagle A.61 Terrier. Variants * Auster AOP.6 - main production version, over 400 built. * Auster 6A Tugmaster - former military aircraft converted for civil use * Auster T.7 - dual-control training version of the AOP.6, 77 built. * Auster T.7 Antarctic - modified aircraft for use in the Antarctic, two conversions. * Auster AOP.8 - proposed development, not built.[http://www.flightglobal.com/pdfarchive/view/1949/1949%20-%200406.html Auster A.O.P.8 Flight 3 March 1949 p. 266] * Auster T.10 - AOP.6s converted to T7 standard, 10 conversions. * Beagle A.61 Terrier - former military aircraft converted for civil use * Auster S - An AOP aircraft based on the Auster 6, with enlarged tail. Prototype only. * Marshalls MA.4 - An Auster T7 modified by Marshalls of Cambridge with a new wing and larger tailplane. Perforated holes in the wing, ailerons and flaps were connected to a suction pump driven by an auxiliary gas turbine engine in the fuselage. The aircraft was used for research into boundary layer control. Serial VF665, it lost control and crashed on 8 March 1966 in Suffolk killing both crew. Operators Military operators ; *Royal Australian Air Force (Two AOP.6 aircraft only). ; : *Belgian Army (AOP.6) *Belgian Air Force (AOP.6) ; : *Burma Air Force (T.7) ; : *Royal Canadian Air Force (AOP.6 and T.7) ; *Royal Hong Kong Auxiliary Air Force ; : *Indian Air Force *Indian Army ; (Transjordania): *Arab Legion (AOP.6 and T.7) *Royal Jordanian Air Force , Wigram, near Christchurch in March 1992]] ; *Royal New Zealand Air Force - One Auster T.7c was used by the RNZAF for the 1956 Commonwealth Trans-Antarctic Expedition. **No. 3 Squadron RNZAF ; *Pakistan Air Force (AOP.6) *Pakistan Army (AOP.6) **Pakistan Army Aviation Corps - Ex-Pakistan Air Force aircraft. ; : *South African Air Force (AOP.6) ; : ]] *British Army **Army Air Corps *Royal Air Force (AOP.6 and T.7) **No. 8 Squadron RAF **No. 209 Squadron RAF **No. 267 Squadron RAF **No. 651 Squadron RAF **No. 652 Squadron RAF **No. 656 Squadron RAF **No. 657 Squadron RAF **No. 659 Squadron RAF **No. 661 Squadron RAF **No. 662 Squadron RAF **No. 663 Squadron RAF **No. 664 Squadron RAF **No. 666 Squadron RAF **No. 227 Operational Conversion Unit RAF Specifications (AOP.6) Data from Green:Green 1964, p. 48. See also *Auster AOP.9 References Notes Bibliography * * * *Halley, J.J., The Squadrons of the Royal Air Force & Commonwealth 1918-1988, Air-Britain, Tonbridge, ISBN 0-85130-164-9. External links Category:1940s British military reconnaissance aircraft Category:High-wing aircraft Category:Single-engined tractor aircraft Category:Auster aircraft